Holiday Memories
by CrimsonFaeSorceress
Summary: Syaoran remembers a special day long ago, and wishes that nothing had ever changed. Yet a surprise is waiting for him. SyaoranxSakura


I've finally done it! I've written a Tsubasa fanfic! I've been planning to do it for a long time, but I never really got around to it. Now that it's Christmas, I decided it would be cute to write one that surrounded the holidays. Sure, Clow and the other worlds might not have a holiday called Christmas, but it would be cute, wouldn't it?

I don't own Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE—as you all know, CLAMP does. So, without further ado, here is "Holiday Memories!"

* * *

_A girl's laughter resonates through a large room in the distance, just around the corner where he can't see it. He strains his eyes, but knows it is fruitless; there is no way he can see through all of the decorations and the thick wall. So instead, he strains his ears. He now hears familiar footsteps padding against the floor in what must be a run. Wait—he hears someone calling something. The voice is too far away to hear the words, especially in such a large place where sounds echo and make words indistinct._

_Suddenly, something about his size is coming towards him, bundled up in cloth that swishes as the shape runs, and scarves, a sash, and the end of skirts flutter behind. He barely gets to say, "Princess—" before he is wrapped up in an embrace._

_"Syaoran!" A face comes out of the swaddle of cream- and maroon-colored cloth, smiling at him. "You finally came! I thought you would never come, you took so long!"_

_He feels heat rush up to his face, and knows he is blushing. "Come on!" she says, pulling at his sleeve—his sleeve of cheap wool, the rough color of brown. But she doesn't seem to care, she is already turning around to bring him somewhere. As she does, the corner of her scarf trails in the air and lands to swirl around his arm, a beautiful, clean swath of silk. Unable to move anywhere else than where she directs him, he follows her._

_"Princess Sakura," he finally manages, "what about your father? Don't we wait for him?"_

_She turns around and grabs his hand, the one with the scarf still wrapped around. However, she doesn't take it off. "They'll catch up. Come on, I want to show you all of the gifts!" Not saying another word, or letting her friend say another word, she dashes off once more. He is left to do his best not to trip and fall on her._

_He is led down the long hallway, pillars rising above them to form arches of the most beautiful architecture. His father is most definitely interested in them. They form swirling patterns that are reflected on the polished stone underneath their feet, which makes a road that leads them underneath the biggest arch of them all, even more elaborate than the rest, carved with beautiful wings on either side and a never-ending cascade of intertwining lines. Before he knows it, he is led into a domed room with myriad patterns of many colors all over the ceiling and walls. But he is not allowed to stay and study the captivating patterns for long. He is dragged once more, this time up a stairway of more polished stone—there never seems to be an end of it—covered in a soft carpet of a deeper shade of the maroon color on the hems of the Princess's clothing. The railing shines and reflects the morning sun's light from the tall windows in the room they had just come out of, veins of metal meandering up the staircase. They run another yet another arch of its own unique design, just as pretty as the ones before it, and cross through yet another hallway. One side is lined with huge windows, almost three times as tall as the heights of both of them put together. The beautiful, sheer curtains show them their way, just as the chandeliers of crystal hanging above their heads from the stone arches that made its way from the patterned floor beneath their footsteps. They throw colorful fragments of light on the white walls, and even on them, playful, chasing them into the next room. It is small, with a few sculptures decorating the walls, and a rug in the center._

_Sakura finally slows down to a walk. She still refuses to let go of his hand, even to reach into a pocket hidden in her sash and scarves and find a key. It is not until she slips the key in and cannot open the door with one hand that she finally lets go. Her determined eyes give their complete attention to the lock and key on the door as Syaoran watches her frown slightly in concentration._

_"Got it," she whispers happily, then puts the key into the pocket once more and grabs Syaoran's hand. She faces him. "You have to close your eyes," she commands. "Or else it will ruin the surprise. Here, I'll lead you in."_

_He feels uncertain for a moment, then does as she asks, giving his trust to her. He hears the door open and feels air sigh on his face. A tug signals that he is to walk, and he does so hesitantly. "It's okay," her voice says. "I'm holding your hand." He continues in the direction he is led in._

_"Okay, you can stop now," she says, "but you can't open your eyes yet." The pressure is lifted off his hands, and he hears the door close behind him with a click. He is led around once more, to where he assumes is another side of the room._

_"You can open your eyes now," the Princess's voice says, awe in her voice. He opens them._

_The sight takes his breath away. A huge tree stands in the middle of the room, reaching above them in a colossal tower. Silver and white tinsel sparkle in the sunlight that rushes in through the windows and the huge glass doors, open, beside them. Different shapes of crystal ornaments tinkle as the wind breathes through them, breaking the light into billions of tiny fragments of shimmering glitter. Beautiful jewels give the tree life and makes it a rainbow. The ribbons and tassels tied around the tree wave a slight hello to them as they are stirred. His eyes slowly make their way down to see the balls of ornaments mixed in with the tree branches that give off wonderful scents of fresh pine._

_"Look up there," Sakura whispers, as if speaking any louder will break the wonderfulness. She doesn't need to point. On top of the tree is a beautiful crystal star, a candle inside to give off a radiant light to shine on everything below. Even from where he is, so far beneath, he can tell that it is made with such an exquisite design that even a breeze tinkles a few pieces hanging from it, giving off beautiful music in the otherwise silent room._

_The Princess's trance is the first to break. She walks out the open glass doors onto a huge balcony, into the fresh morning air. He stands there for a moment, watching her make her way through the thin layer of snow on the ground to the railing that surrounds the semi-circle. She turns her head at him and questions, "Aren't you going to come see the view? It's really pretty." Her eyes are filled with excitement above cheeks made pink from the soft bite of the cold._

_He feels his face heat up again, but quickly makes his way outside to join her. She beckons him with a hand, then turns back to the view when he reaches her and stands to her left. "Isn't it?" she asks._

_He only nods, taking in the landscape before his eyes. All of those houses down there are covered in snow, looking like nothing more than wooden boxes with snow covering the top, almost burying them. Smoke rises from their chimneys. Movement catches his gaze, and he realizes that it is caused by the people down there, moving busily—especially in the town's square, where a huge market is set up beneath strings of light—to prepare for family gatherings to be held later tonight. Snow sparkles all around it, a shimmering carpet of cotton._

_Sakura points towards the west, to their left. "See those huge stones?" she says. He does, they look like the ends of an arch that have come out of the ground, covered in snow. "They're my favorite thing to look at, especially now, in winter. I always thought they looked like wings, and they look even more like them now, with all of the snow on it." She puts her chin in her hands and gazes at it wistfully. "Don't you wish you could fly sometimes?" she asks. "Sometimes, I think that I can use those wings and fly away and see new places."_

_A voice from inside the room calls. "Sakura, Syaoran, come back in."_

_Sakura seems not to have heard, still watching the "wings". Now it is his turn to pull on her sleeve. "Come on, let's go back in. Your father said so."_

_She seems as if she had been startled out of a dream, but she quickly composes herself and smiles at him. "Of course. It's time to open the gifts!" She happily skips inside, leaving him to follow once more._

_He finds his father, the king, Sakura's brother Toya, and another boy he knows to be Yukito already inside, the Princess running towards them. His father smiles at him when he reaches his side._

_"Who's first to open a gift?" Sakura's father asks, looking at all of them. Toya and Yukito grin mischievously at each other, then shout, "Us!" at the same time, rushing towards the tree. He hears Sakura giggle._

_However, he suddenly feels a bit out of place. He now sees many of the gifts underneath the tree, some of them so big they can't even fit. In fact, there are so many, many of them are just piled beside the tree. He hangs back, even when Sakura says, "Come on! Let's go unwrap our gifts!" and runs towards the tree to join her brother and his best friend._

_His father must know how he feels, because he smiles gently at his son and walks with him to the tree, following the king. Even then, he goes reluctantly, and his father has to put pressure on his back to make him move. Neither of them say anything. It seems forever before they finally make it to stand before the presents._

_He stares at all the presents, never having seen so many in his life. He doubts any are for him; he never gets more than one from his father, and there's also one more from him. Only two presents are in the house every year, except for this year, because there's one for Sakura. His father hands it to him, and he takes it. However, he does walk to the Princess._

_She is happily walking between the gifts under and by the tree, looking for something. He wonders why, for many of these presents must be for her. He shifts his gaze to Toya and Yukito, who are already opening some of them, a pile of paper, ribbons, and wrapping by them already. Both of them suddenly say something to each other, then run over to a long present a little distance from them. They grab it and run to Sakura, who runs with them to the king. All three of them shout a chorus of "Merry Christmas!" They watch eagerly as he unwraps a box, which, inside, contains a beautiful wall scroll._

_He looks down at the box in his hands, saddened. His gift to Sakura doesn't look anywhere as good. He knows Toya must have started the idea, because he is so smart; Yukito must have drawn it, because he has such deft hands and is so good at art; and Sakura must have put it all together, because she is the only one that knows how to put something together so nicely. He made his gift himself, and he doesn't have any skills like that._

_More laughter makes him look up, and he sees them going through presents once more. Sakura runs back over to where she had been digging through before, and she rummages a bit more. Delight suddenly lights her face, and she runs to Syoaran. "Over here!" she waves._

_He looks up at his father, who nods and smiles encouragingly at him. Gathering his courage, he walks over with the present hidden behind his back._

_She's standing before him, something else behind her, too. He's suddenly awkward again, and blushes. She laughs happily. "Um…Merry Christmas, Sakura," he says, carefully taking the gift from behind him and showing it to her._

_Delight and curiosity dance in her eyes, and she says, "Is it for me?" He nods._

_She laughs once more, then takes the gift from him. "Thank you, Syaoran!" A smile transforms her face. She sits down and slowly unwraps it, undoing the ribbon carefully. Even though it was nothing special, only white, she keeps it beside her. She doesn't even rip the paper, which is also nothing special. It is only green, with purple stripes running down it. She folds it and places it under the ribbon. Then, she shakes the box by her ear, and Syaoran can't help but laugh at the expression on her face as she tries to figure out what is inside it. "Just unwrap it," he says. "You'll see what it is."_

_She stops shaking it, then answers, "Um, okay," and proceeds to open the box. She gasps as she sees what is inside it. A hand reaches in, the bracelets on her wrists making what she pulls out dull. However, it does not wipe the awe on her face. In her hand is a simple cage containing a white and blue bird, a little tussle of feathers sticking up above its head. It cocks its head and looks at her._

_"Can…can I open the cage?" she asks cautiously._

_"Of course!" Syaoran says. She does as he says, and the bird hops onto her hand. With a rustle of wings, it takes flight to land on a branch on the tree. She laughs in delight._

_"Make sure to not let it fly away," Syaoran warns her. "I caught it on the roof of my house, so it might want to fly away again."_

_She runs to close the open doors, and watches as it flutters above the tree, then comes back down to land on one of the presents. It flutters to the cage by it and pecks at it. "I think it wants to go back in," she exclaims, laughing once more. She opens the door and lets it into the cage._

_Suddenly, an odd expression flits across her face. "Oh," she says. "I almost forgot." She looks behind her, then takes something from a pile of presents behind her. She takes the present that the bird had landed on. Extending her hands towards him, he sees a box in cradled in her palms. "Merry Christmas, Syaoran," she tells him._

_His eyes open in surprise. "Is that gift really for me?"_

_She nods in excitement. "Here," she urges, "open it."_

_Taking it from her, he slowly takes off the ribbons tied so elaborately around it, and peels away the wrapping paper. He opens the box—to find another box._

_Laughter answers his surprise. "Go on," she says. "There's something inside!"_

_He opens the box, yet, to his surprise, finds another box. He opens that one, too, to find another box again. But the next box he opens contains a different box. This one is a golden color, engraved all over, his name on the top. He stares at it, never having owned anything so expensive and beautiful in his life._

_A hand covers his. "There's more inside," Sakura says._

_Gently, he opens the box's lid. Inside, sitting on a silk cloth of deep maroon—even richer than the carpet of maroon on the stairway—is a small rock. As he holds it up to the light, he sees something inside. It looks as if a flame is captured inside. "Wow…" he whispers. He then puts it back in the box, not wanting to loose it. In fact, he puts it back in all of the boxes._

_He looks up and sees his father smiling at him, a gift from the kind in his hands. Toya and Yukito are still digging through the presents, an even bigger pile of wrapping still growing beside them. But what makes him happiest is his best friend beside him, smiling delightedly and sharing the holidays with him and his father._

_"Thank you," he says, smiling back at her, meaning more than what she knows.

* * *

_

Syaoran sadly looked down at the little rock in his hand, the gift he had gotten so many years ago from his best friend. Everything was so different now. They couldn't celebrate Christmas this year was such lavishness, now that they were in Clow no longer. In fact, with all of them in the condition they were in, it was highly unlikely they would even celebrate it. He doubted that Fai or Kurogane even knew what it was, since they were from different worlds.

"Syaoran!" Fai's cheerful voice called out. "You've been standing out there for so long! Are you okay?"

He hesitated for a moment, then answered, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"It's snowing. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright! Call any of us if you need help!" came the reply.

"Yeah, we're right here!" a different voice shouted. It brought a smile to his lips. Mokona, his little white friend.

Sometimes, he wondered what really brought them all together. He thought it would be so much easier, in the beginning. He was just asked to go to the space-time witch, right? And she would help them? But he hadn't thought that what he was asking was so great a deal, and he hadn't expected what he had asked would have so big a payment.

And then the other two had come, Fai and Kurogane. What really brought them with him, and what caused their willing to help—though it wasn't so apparent in the ex-ninja—had made him grateful beyond words, though he couldn't care to understand it. Both of them had saved his life, and the Princess's, an innumerable amount of times. He felt bad that he could only do so little to help.

But if that cause was an enigma, Mokona Modoki was even more so. The little extension of the space-time witch Yuko was an odd little fellow, though he was kind enough. Mokona had already agreed to help them, especially Sakura, even without asking. The little white porkbun, as Kurogane was fond of calling it, was the greatest help of all. Syaoran couldn't help but dote on the fellow, and neither could the rest, as much as Kurogane might like to argue.

He stared out into the stars, tossing the stone lightly from one palm to the other. Catching it in his right hand, he reached in his left pocket with his free hand and wrapped his hand around four little boxes in his pocket. All of them were the same size, but he could tell what was in each of them simply by touching each one. Maybe these would be a small help in telling his four friends how much he cared for them, and how thankful he was that they were his friends and how much they had helped him.

Fai, the cheerful and calm wizard who always showed he cared, no matter what the circumstance they found themselves in.

Kurogane, the foul-mouthed ninja who would always pick on others and act like he never cared, except he did deep down.

Mokona, his white friend who did all that was possible to save Sakura and cheer all of them up, the little group's source of fun.

But the person who stayed in his mind the most was Sakura, his Princess who he would sacrifice anything for. Even if it meant their memories together would be gone, it also meant that they could make more, and that she would have a chance to live. He would never regret his decision. She was the girl who brought up his spirits the most, the girl that gave him his chance and reason to live, the girl that was all of his cheer. He owed the most to her.

The five were an odd group, he reflected, not one that anyone could find just anywhere. No, his friends were the most loyal and trusting he would ever find. He would choose to be with no one else.

He must have lost track of time again, because the next thing that reminded him of reality, and not just the material of thoughts and dreams, was Mokona shouting, "Syaoran! Come in!"

He dug his watch out of his pocket and saw that it was pretty late; almost two hours since he had come out. "All right, I'm coming," he said. Putting the little device back from where it came, he started his way back through the snow to their little residence for this world.

He found Sakura with Mokona waiting for him at the door. "Syaoran, you're all wet," Sakura exclaimed. "You'd better change out of those clothes, or else you'll catch a chill."

"And then you'll be too sick to help us find Sakura's feather," Mokona said.

Syaoran shook the snow out of his damp hair with his hands, only succeeding in throwing some onto the ground. Sakura laughed softly, then walked over to dust some off of his shoulders and arms and the creases in his clothing. Mokona jumped onto his head to help.

"Thanks," he said, as Mokona hopped to his shoulder. "But you're right, I think I should go change."

Sakura glanced at him, worry flickering in her eyes. "And make sure to dry off."

He smiled. "I'll make sure to."

Sakura opened the door and let him in, then went to join Fai and Kurogane, whom he supposed were in the kitchen. He smelled hot cocoa in the air, a scent that chased him all the way into a room he shared with Kurogane. He quickly peeled off his damp jacket and shirt, and pulled on his sleeping clothes on put on a fat scarf to keep out the chill. He proceeded to pull of his shoes and put them under the bed. His pants weren't too wet, so it would be okay to stay in for the while. His socks were dry, too.

He quickly made his way back to the others. "There you are, Syaoran. We were wondering if you had frozen out there," Fai greeted him. "Here, have a cup of hot cocoa." A cup of steaming brown brew was pushed towards him.

He took it with a word of thanks. Taking a sip, he found it just the right temperature to drink, and the perfect amount of chocolate and cream in it. "It's good, Fai," he commented.

Fai smiled. "Oh, Sakura and Mokona made it, really, not me. Thank them." He waved a hand in their direction.

Mokona took his head out of his cup just enough to say, "But Kurogane didn't help us. He just sat there."

"And why should I help, you little pork bun?" he fired back, poking the accuser, who simply ignored him and continued to drink his beverage.

"Why so grumpy, Kuro-rin?" Fai asked teasingly.

"None of your business," Kurogane said darkly.

"He's grumpy because he drank too much coffee," Mokona piped in cheerfully.

The comment gave Mokona a stretching, but none of them really paid attention. Sakura came by and poured a little more hot cocoa into their cups, along with some cream. She had just walked by when she saw something bulging out of Syaoran's pocket. "What's that?" she questioned.

He looked down to where she was pointed, and saw the edges of the four small boxes poking from the restraining clothes of his pocket. He quickly covered it with his hands. "Oh, it's just a little something."

"And who's it for?" Fai asked airily. "It doesn't have to do with the holidays, does it?"

Syaoran was temporarily stunned. "You celebrate Christmas, too?" he asked dumbly.

"Of course!" he said cheerily. "I love the presents and the lights!"

Mokona was jumping up and down on the table, threatening to spill his drink. "So do I! Mokona loves presents!"

"What the hell is this Christmas you're talking about?" Kurogane said, scowling. "I've never heard of it."

"You haven't heard of it, Kuro-san? Oh, dear. It's a time of the year where we give presents to each other and receive them from others. It's really fun. And there's all the pretty lights, and the trees…"

"So that's what all those lights were up for," he muttered.

"…And we get to decorated the place all pretty, and," Fai said, making an elaborate gesture.

"We get to stay up all night telling stories!" Mokona and Sakura squealed, chiming in with Fai. "Yay!"

"And I guess we're celebrating this holiday?"

Fai looked put upon. "Of course."

"We are?" Syaoran couldn't help but say, hope creeping in to him. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard after all.

Mokona jumped off the table into another room. "I'll get the decorations!"

"Decorations?"

"Of course, young Syaoran!" Fai answered. "We can't celebrate Christmas without them!"

"We even bought a tree to hang the ornaments on!" Sakura said excitedly. "Come on, let's go get it!" She pulled on his arm and dragged him outside. He couldn't help but think of the Christmas so long ago.

"So that's why we bought that ugly thing," he heard Kurogane say before they were out of sight.

"Here we are!" Sakura said triumphantly. She unsuccessfully tried to pull the tree over to him.

He laughed. "Silly, you can't pull that by yourself. Here," he said, taking one side of the tree. "I'll help you."

Between them, they slowly made their way to the house once more, collecting snow as they went. Every once in awhile, one of them would have to stop to dust some snow off the tree before it collected, or dust it off themselves, which was the source of much laughter. In the end, they were laughing so hard they couldn't bring the tree in without Fai and Kurogane's help.

In short order, it was up in one corner of a large room. "Now what?" Kurogane asked.

"Decorations!" Fai, Sakura, and Mokona chorused, and proceeded to dive into the ornaments scattered around the room.

In the next hour, they spent time decorating the tree in tinsel, ribbons, and ornament balls. Mokona kept getting tangled in the tinsel and ribbons as they tried to wrap it around the tree, and they had to painstakingly untangle him and undo the knots that formed. They gave Mokona the joy of hanging ornaments instead, which they judged as a lot safer. Fai even got Kurogane to help them put the shiny tin star on the top of the tree. Slowly, the tree came to life in a wash of color.

"So that's what it's supposed to look like?" Kurogane asked skeptically, looking at it.

"No, it's supposed to have little lights around it," Mokona said.

"The star is supposed to have a candle in it, too, to make it glow," Syaoran added.

"And little berries are supposed to be strung around the branches," Fai argued.

"Oh, and usually there's crystal on it, too," Sakura said.

They all looked at one another, then back at the tree. The tinsel star sat on top of the tree, and tinsel criss-crossed its way down. Ornaments hung and balanced on branches dangerously, and ribbon was tied to the trunk. In truth, it didn't look correct. "I think we all have different ideas of what the tree's supposed to look like, like the time we thought apples looked different," Syaoran said timidly.

"The presents!" Sakura exclaimed. "That's what we're missing."

It turned out that none of them, in actuality, were missing them. All of them produced it from clothing, corners of the room, and underneath and in furniture. Even Kurogane had something.

"I'll start!" Mokona chipped in happily. He hopped over to Kurogane first, empty handed.

"Where's my present?" Kurogane growled.

However, Mokona didn't seem to notice the threat. "My gift to you is…" Mokona's eyes suddenly popped wide open and bulged. Something immediately popped out of its mouth.

"Ugh…" the rest of them said, looking in opposite directions. It wasn't the most pleasant thing to witness.

"A black cloth," Kurogane said tonelessly. He unfolded the cloth, though, to find it was a thick cloak. "Interesting…should I be wearing this when it came out of that white thing's mouth?"

Everyone ignored him as Mokona went to Fai next. "And my gift to you is this," Mokona said, coughing up another item. To Fai's delightful surprise, it was a marking—one that was not unfamiliar to him. "Is that a part of my marking?" he asked.

Mokona shook his head. "Yuko said you'd like a replica as a souvenir, even if it wasn't the real thing."

Fai smiled. "Thank you, Mokona."

It soon became total disorder as the rest of them gave their gifts out of order, too inpatient to go through a ceremony of one at a time. Gifts were put in small piles, and any wrapping was placed in the middle of a small circle they made to be collected later.

Syaoran approached Sakura last, who was hugging Mokona in thanks. She smiled up at him. "Merry Christmas, Syaoran," she said.

He smiled awkwardly. "Merry Christmas, Princess," he said in reply. "Um…this is for you." He reached into his pocket and opened his hand to show her a little white box in ribbons.

She smiled. "Thank you." Looking down, she slowly undid the ribbon and put it on the ground, plain and white. Wiggling the lid, she was able to pull it off and see inside. Her eyes took on a look of awe. "Where did you find it?" she said.

In the box was a small chip of rock, a drawing of one of her feathers depicted on it. The others had stopped their exchanges to stare.

"Um…" Syaoran said, unsure. "The first day we came here, I was taking a short walk when I found it on the road. I don't know why it caught my eye, but it did, so I picked it up. I'm sorry it's not the real thing," he said sadly.

"It's okay," she said, smiling once more. "It's still beautiful. Thank you, Syaoran." She carefully put it back in the box. However, she reached over and wrapped the ribbon around his arm.

"What…?" he asked.

She blushed and didn't answer. Instead, she took her own gift for him and put it in his hands, wrapping his fingers around it. "Merry Christmas, Syaoran," she said softly.

"Thank you, Princess," he answered. He slowly peeled back the wrapping paper to reveal the box inside. Opening it, he found yet another box.

"Why…?" he started to ask, then abruptly stopped. Of course, she wouldn't remember.

"What, Syaoran?" she questioned. Anxiety crept into her voice. "Is something wrong? Did I…?"

"Oh, it's nothing," he said, focusing once more on the box. He opened another, and yet another. He opened one last one, to see a different box, this one of cloth.

Reaching in with gentle fingers, he slowly unwrapped the cloth. Inside was a beautiful brooch with gems set into silver. "It's beautiful," he said softly.

"It—It's not much," she said. "But I'm happy you like it."

"Of course I do," he answered.

She smiled at him. "I'm happy…happy…" Her eyes started to close, and she fell forward. Syaoran quickly caught her with his arms. "Happy…that I could help….you…" Her eyes closed.

"I'm happy, too," he said softly, knowing that she couldn't hear him.

Fai took her from his arms. "I'll put her in bed," he said, picking her up. "She should be fine by tomorrow morning." He started to walk over to the room they shared, Mokona on his shoulder.

Syaoran looked down at the brooch and ran his fingers over it softly. "Hey, you alright?" he heard Kurogane ask.

"Yes," he answered, one hand creeping into his pocket to cradle the rock that contained fire within.

* * *

In modern day Japan, Yuko was sitting with Mokona, enjoying a bottle of beer. Watanuki had just been released to go home.

"Well," she said to Mokona, "they seem to be doing well enough, don't they?" she asked.

"Yep," it answered, clinking cups with her and draining it.

"They seemed to like their gifts well enough," she mused. "Perhaps we'll get our tomorrow, hmm? Maybe it'll be something new."

"Maybe it'll be a new type of food," Mokona chimed in.

"Or a new type of drink," Yuko said.

"Or a new type of beer!" they both shouted out loud, draining yet another glass. Thank goodness Watanuki wasn't here.

* * *

So I hoped you liked it…review, please! 


End file.
